My Brute password FAQ
This is a My Brute FAQ relating to setting passwords for your brute. How can I set a password for my Brute? When you create a Brute, it is not necessary to choose a password. Nevertheless, if you want to have exclusive control over your Brute, you should choose a password. To do this, click on the Protect your Brute section in your Brute's cell. Even without a password, you can play your Brute and subscribe to a Tournament.My Brute Support at MotionTwin Can I delete my Brute's password? No. Once you create the password, you can only modify but not delete it. Can I delete my Brute? No, you can't. Can I add a password to my Brute later? Beware that you may be unable to set password later. It's advised you should set password as early as possible, preferably just after creation, before it becomes too late. You can only password your Brute if you meet the following criteria: # Your browser still stores the tracking cookies. It's tested and confirmed by Ronga at BestBrute that you are still unable to set password if you don't have the tracking cookies in your browser. It doesn't matter whether you have changed IP address or not. Untrue claims: # IP address. IP actually doesn't matter confirmed by Ronga at BestBrute. You can set password as long as the tracking cookie is still present. # It's said once you leveled up to Lv 2-3 you will no longer offer the option to set password despite that you still retain the tracking cookies in your browser. But level shouldn't be a condition. Rumour posted on 2009-May-02: "Motion Twin has changed it so that once your brute has reached a certain level (2 or 3) they will no longer offer the set password option for that brute regardless if brute was created on same computer."WARNING: Setting Passwords on Brutes. at BestBrute Besides we have seen that in one case where one could still password its brute at level 4Replay: Password option is available even at level 4. I can't see the "Protect your Brute" section in my Brute's cell. How can I set my password then? Sorry this means you will never have the chance to password protect your Brute. If the text "Protect your Brute" is not displayed on your Brute's cell, it means that the system can't detect if your Brute has been created from the computer you are connected to, so you are unable to set the password. According to the official response, a password can only be created from the computer from which you created your Brute. This measure is necessary to prevent other people from taking the exclusive control of other people's Brutes. If you delete your browser's cookies, the system will not be able to know if your Brute has been created from your computer. For this reason, you will not be able to choose a password. Will my Brute's account be deleted if it becomes inactive? * If you passworded your brute, your brute will be kept forever no matter how long it's inactive, even so if you just password it and abandon the account instantly, unless the developer deletes yours manually or change their policy. * If you don't password your brute, your brute will be deleted after some days of inactivity if you just create and abandon it. However your brute seems not to be deleted due to inactivity anymore after your brute has passed some levels. The threshold seems to be level 4. I forget my password. How can I retrieve my Brute's password? A simple answer is negative unfortunately. Motion Twin (the developer) has warned you already that you will never open your My Brute account again if you lost your password. Motion Twin will do nothing to help you to get back your account. A complicated answer is maybe. Never say never. There is actually a way to do if you are so desperate to get back that account. First make sure you haven't used a strong password (what is strong password?). Second you may search for a browser based password recovery software. What they do is to try to log in to the account through brute force, trying password one by one. It only works if your password isn't strong. To save yourself from such tragedy, make sure you keep your password in a safe place. Ronga at BestBrute advises that you may use two pieces of paper to store your password, each saving half of it. People have to get two of them before they know the whole set of password. Can the master brute control/manage the pupil? No if you have set the password. Otherwise everyone can control the pupil, of course, including the master. What are the differences between public brute and private brute? Public Brute: Brute without password, open for everyone to play Private Brute: Password-protected Brute If you don't set password and it becomes a public brute, no one can set the password later (even the initial creator). Everyone can control it to do fights and join tournaments. However it can't join or create a clan. References Password -